Ice King and The Dragon Queen meet
by Gauche n Noir
Summary: A lone dragon who now finds a love in the place of Forestglaseia.


_****_

Ice King and The Dragon Queen the beginning

Ice palace and Forestglaseia

It was a great day in Ice Kings palace he was sitting on his ice throne thinking what other royal dragons might be out there and thought it would be a great time to leave the palace after 100 years of guarding it.

**time for a break**

He flew miles around and came by a place he had never seen or heard of before it was Forestglaseia a home to the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen and saw a creature in need of help so he used his healing frost touch. The creature asked who he was and he told him that he was throne the Ice King and that he had been guarding his palace for over 100 years. The creature was surprised how old the king was because of how young he looked, the creature also told him his name and told him it was sonic and nice to meet you ice king

Sonic asked what he was doing in Forestglaceia and the ice king replied and said that the palace had not been attacked in over 67-years and thought it would be safe to leave his throne in search of other royal lands and rulers to see if we could join forces against invasion on my palace and there own. Sonic told the king of a dragon that he had met, a friend who was a dragon known as The Dragon Queen.

**And that s when the story of ice king and The Dragon Queen**

Ice king asked where she was because he wanted to know more about this mysterious Dragon Queen. About that sonic said she was in and angered state the last time I seen her and she is not as great in size as King replied I am able to change in size at will and sonic said "then that would be a great thing because her size is about half yours.

**Ice King meets the Dragon Queen**

so sonic took the King to see the Queen the King had never seen such a beautiful creature in his entire life of over 1000 years, she was a great dragon sitting on her throne of trees and she smelt like flowers of no name other then beautiful Ice King instantly fell in love with her.

**Ice king is in love**

Ice King says that he has come for a offer to guard both his palace and and the Queens and both keep in Dragon Queen smiles and says we will meet every 2 months to see how our kingdoms King agrees and asks that he may stay for the day in the forest and the Queen replies and says yes to his staying and that they may feast in the royal diner.

**The Queen's beginning**

The Queen has been in the palace in Forestglasei for most of her but has left her kingdom in search of adventure many times some with knuckles, shadow and silver (sonics friends) against the evil had a great life with her friends and was never alone in the forest of hers and protected everyone and and everything and she loved it ALL!

**The King of ice and the Dragon Queens plan**

OK we have to make plans for our time to stop defending and start attacking ice king said,but dragon Queen said no its not King said huh it is appropriate I guess we should just wait it out but we must upgrade our defences because my greatest enemy is the master of the heat sosen,he is far reaches of the earth he is in the ring of fire and he rules over the heat in the the Fire Nation.

**the palace is under attack in Forestglasei**

The flame master had come well we were planing it was unexpected of them we thought they would have backed down after our last encounter The Dragon Queen king said that he would protect this palace to the hope that The Dragon Queen will fall in love with him,he said that he will send them into retreat.

Love and compassion

_****_

The Queen thanked the King,The king answered and said I will do it for nothing even a million times for you,What do you mean the Queen asked ,The King answered and said that ,that he loved Queen said I ...I don't know what to say other than that... that was the same feeling I got after I first set eyes on will you be my Queen of The Ice and I'll be The king of The forest together.

Together at last

The King said to The Queen our marriage will be the greatest royal combination and we will save our kingdoms Queen said we will be the greatest and nicest married coupled to all creatures far and wide we will all have a great kingdom to live in even with the rulers of the ring of will forever protect our kingdom and be protective to our creatures and friends living in our lands.


End file.
